1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical component structure. More specifically, the present invention relates to an electrical component structure having an excellent insulating performance.
2. Background Information
Technology has been proposed that uses magnets to improve the ability of an oil filter to remove metal particles from a cooling oil or lubricating oil. For example, such technology has been proposed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-200988. In this publication, the magnets are used to increase the ability of the oil filter to collect metal particles contained in the oil as the oil passes through the oil filter.